


The Number

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Lives can change so quickly





	

Ten

The number of stories high the building was. The one they were on when the Foot attacked them out of nowhere when they were just trying to get home to their father.

 

Nine

The number of Foot soldiers that each turtle was outnumbered by and forced to face by himself.

 

Eight

The number of minutes the guys were able to work together as a complete team before eventually they were forced to separate and fight by themselves with no back up.

 

Seven

The number of enemies ninjas that fell before the turtles’ might before the Elite Foot soldiers showed up to tip the odds in the evil ninjas’ favor.

 

Six

The number of seconds it took Leo to realize that he and his brothers were outnumbered by too much and that this was not a fight that they could win.

 

Five

The number of blocks the turtles were able to run trying to make an escape with Raph and Leo hanging back to try and give their younger brothers their best chance to get away safe.

 

Four

The number of brothers that had left their home whole and healthy earlier that night. The same number that would never return home.

 

Three

The number of scientists that the Shredder sold the remains of the younger three turtles to while keeping Leo’s body as a trophy of his victory over his enemies.

 

Two

The number of days that Master Splinter spent endlessly searching the city for his missing sons with no success.

 

One

The number of messages it took to inform Master Splinter that he was a father no more.

 

Zero

The number of members of the Hamato family left after Master Splinter could no longer stand living in a world that his sons had already perished from.


End file.
